heart beat drives you mad
by TVDvampirelover
Summary: story about swan queen. Emma turns up at Regina's house and finds her upset how does that turn out and what happens. T rating for now but might be a M soon. enjoy :) Also the title is from a song called dreams by Gabrielle Aplin and Bastille
1. Chapter 1

hey everyone :)

im thinking of writing a swan queen story, this will be my first one i have written so not sure how it would go.

basically the story will be about:

Emma turns up at Regina's house one time and sees her crying Emma try's to help her by wondering what's wrong and when Regina don't say anything to Emma about what's wrong and shuts Emma out. Emma grows curious and try's to find out but ends up finding out lots about Regina's past and secrets. soon then develops into a chemistry.

dont know how many chapters there will be but hopefully you will enjoy it and let me know what you think :) x


	2. Chapter 2

heres the first chapter hope you enjoy.

Regina goes into the grannys dinner early in the morning and out of no where snow and charming show up right infront of her looking at her with angry eyes.

''hello snow...charming may i ask why your both just standing infront of me and not moving out the way'' regina says as she trys to move past them but then charming grabs her arm to stop her. ''regina cut the crap we know it was you who done that'' charming says with his hand still holding reginas arm tightly.

''Charming if i was you i would get your hand off my arm right now and just walk off because to be honest i have no idea what you are on about'' regina says while pulling her arm away from his tight grip. ''we know it was you regina dont lie'' snow says, ''snow i have no idea what you are on about. you two idiots are just standing infront of me not making sense god sake just spit it out'' regina says in a angry tone.

''fine you dont know what you have done well how about that storybrooke is practicly falling to pieces from that storm you done'' snow says angrily while in reginas face and then charming turns round and says '' well regina henry wont be happy hearing about this, you using magic again''.

''LOOK YOU TWO IDIOTS I DIDNT DO THAT STORM THAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT AND CHARMING YOU BETTER NOT SAY ANYTHING TO HENRY BECAUSE I DIDNT DO ANYTHING I HAVENT BEEN USING MAGIC I PROMISED HIM THAT'' '' WELL REGINA WE DONT BELIEVE YOU OH AND HENRY IS ON HIS WAY THROUGH THE DOOR NOW'' charming says while looking outside to see henry coming in with Emma and he walks up to regina and says ''hey what happend outside earlier and whats going on?'' henry says while looking at charming, snow and regina.

''well regina shall i tell him or you tell him'' charming turns round and says to regina. ''wait mum whats going on?'' henry says while turning to his mum. ''nothing henry for you to worry about'' while keeping eye contact with charming. ''well i guess i will have to'' charming says while turning to henry and says ''henry the storm it was reginas fault'' ''wait what mum is it true?'' henry says while turning to his mum.

''No henry'' regina says '' i dont believe you... you said you was trying to change and not use magic'' henry says while believing charming and snow. ''henry i have changed please believe me'' regina says. ''No i dont believe you... you really are evil look what you have done to storybrooke and you call that changing well its not'' henry says while walking away and joins emma and sits down.

regina looks at charming and says ''WELL THANK YOU CHARMING YOU HAVE NOW TURNED MY SON AGAINST ME'' and regina sticks her hand through his chest and rips out his heart and crushes it in her palm and turns round and sees henry looking at her with disappointment in his eyes and says ''YOU REALLY WANNA RUIN EVERYONES HAPPINESS WELL YOU RUINED IT AND ALSO RUINED YOURS I NEVER WANNA SEE YOU AGAIN''.

Regina jumps out of bed and starts crying and stays there crying till she calms down and stops crying and turns round and looks at the clock and goes to wake henry up. she goes into his room sees him sleeping ''henry sweetie wake up time for school'' she says while brushing his hair out his face and he looks up at her ''mum have you been crying'' he says worriedly. '' no sweetie just still tired'' regina lying to him the last thing she wants is to burst out crying again and she stands up off his bed and says ''i will make you breakfast while you get ready for school'' and leaves to go make him breakfast.

15 minutes later henry comes down stares and regina gives him his breakfast and just stays by the counter just watching him eat his food and he looks up and says ''mum you sure your okay cause your just standing there watching me'' he says while laughing. ''yes henry im fine just seeing you enjoy your breakfast thats all'' she says while giving him a smile but all she wanted to do was just burst out crying all over again and he finishes his food ''okay mum im gonna go to school see you later'' ''okay bye honey have a good day'' and he goes up to her and gives her a hug and leaves the house and when the door shuts she just bursts out crying and says in her head ''what happens if he really does leave me and never come back'' and that makes her cry even more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone sorry haven't posted in long but here is a chapter and hope you like it i will try and update more just been busy lots and haven't managed to get any chapters fitted in so hope you like it comment and tell me.**

Henry walks in to the granny's diner and sees Emma his mum sitting over in a booth drinking hot chocolate and cinnamon and walks over there.

''hey mum'' he says while sitting down opposite her in the booth and Emma looks up ''oh hey kid haven't you got school today...hope your not ditching'' and henry looks down at the booth table which Emma didn't miss "hey kid what's going on? you look a bit upset today'' she asks in a concerned voice and henry looks up ''I dunno...Its just I'm worried about mum she's been acting strange. Like today she woke me up like usual and looked like she's been crying so I asked her she said no she hasn't but I know she has...she's hiding something I can tell and then when I was having breakfast she just kept watching me eating my breakfast worried. I just feel like I should know what's going on'' he says while looking at Emma in the eyes and she could see how worried he was about her ''well kid how about i go visit and see how she is but I doubt that she would speak to me. you know me and her isn't close'' '' I know mum its just maybe you can at least see if she is okay'' he says while standing up ''okay mum I gotta get to school see you...bye mum'' ''bye henry'' as henry walks out of granny's diner Emma sat there wondering maybe something is wrong she had that gut feeling when henry was explaining it and made her feel like something is wrong so she gulps down the rest of the hot chocolate stands up and puts her coat on. ''thanks rubes for the hot chocolate enjoyed it'' Emma says while walking past and ruby looks up at Emma ''you welcome bye enjoy your day''.

**With Regina**

Regina was still crying sitting on the floor she just didn't know how to pull herself together she felt like everything was falling apart and in her head was going round what happens if they do still think of her as the evil queen and would henry look at her like that the way he did when he was in her dream.. would it change anything cause the henry in her dream was different he looked at her like he would never forgive her and she don't want him looking at her like that but the thing is she is the evil queen she cant change that she will always be the evil queen.

She pulls up in a sitting position and wraps her arms round her legs and then that's when she hears the door ring she knows she cant go to the door like this so decides to ignore it.

Emma voice could be heard through the door ''hey Regina you in there your cars in the driveway'' but no answer so Emma decides well she not going to answer and I'm not going to go so she tries the door and realizes it inst locked so she walks in while saying ''Regina..you in here''.

Regina heard Emma voice and realized the door so she stands up quickly wipes her tears and walks out when she sees Emma she says ''well sheriff Swan may I ask why you just come into my house without asking'' she says looking down but still acting regal as normal but Emma can tell by her not looking at her with eye contact sees covering something ''Hey Regina the thing is I don't give a crap...henry said he wanted me to check up on you so i did'' ''well sheriff thanks for the concern but why would he want you to check up on me nothings wrong so don't see why'' she says to Emma.

Emma can still see she still haven't made eye contact with her so Emma goes up to Regina and pulls her face up so she can see... that's when she sees tears in her eyes and by just looking at them Emma's heart breaks ''I can see your not okay Regina what's wrong'' ''SHERIFF YOU DON'T GET TO BARGE IN MY HOUSE AND TOUCH ME AND ASKS WHAT'S WRONG.. I WANT YOU OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW'' Regina says raising her voice ''NO I'M NOT GOING OUT HENRY IS WORRIED ABOUT YOU AND NOW I AM...SO JUST TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG THEN I CAN DECIDE IF I SHOULD GO OR NOT'' Emma looks at her dead in the eyes while saying this and even though she raised her voice Regina could still hear the concern in that voice but she still cant say what's wrong so she says ''sheriff look I'm fine just go i don't need you to be worried so LEAVE NOW OR I WILL THROW YOU OUT MY HOUSE MYSELF''

''Fine I will go but you cant always hide it I know there's something going on and trust me Regina I'm not going to let you face it alone...I'm will find out what's wrong with you on my own if you wont tell me'' Emma says walking out the door ''Well good look with that sheriff but you wont find anything because there's nothing wrong'' ''okay whatever you say I know the truth anyway you cant lie cause i know when your lying and at the moment... you...are...lying goodbye Regina'' Emma walks out and closes the door and when the door closes Regina realizes her legs are weak and shaking and cant stand so falls to the floor again and starts crying.


	4. Chapter 4

**hey everyone this is chapter 4 of heart beat drives you mad hope you enjoy there wont be any of Regina in this one just Emma hope you enjoy.**

**With Emma...**

After Emma walks out of Regina's house she thinks in her head what is she hiding obviously Regina does not want her to know but why. She wants to know why Regina is upset because she cares for her and not just cares she's been in-love with her the moment they met on the doorstep when henry brought her to storybrook, She didn't miss the way her heart beaten fast in her chest when she looked up and they locked eyes.

The moment Emma saw those eyes felt like she was going to faint and she saw the pain in Regina's eyes and all she wanted to do was hug her and hold her forever but she knew she could not because she just met her and that wouldn't be right just hugging someone you just met.

Emma sat in her car a few minutes just waiting all of the things running through her head, wondering what to do and then it clicked maybe she could see if there was anything Mr gold could do. Maybe some sort of spell or something so she drove off and went to see Mr gold. When Emma went to Mr golds shop she went straight though the doors not missing the bell ringing loudly and she went from them and gold looked up at Emma with curiosity to why she was there.

''What can i do for you miss swan'' he said and she looked at him ''well I was wondering something would there be any spell to find out what's wrong with someone if there upset'' she said and he laughed and said ''well there is...but may I ask why you want a spell like that in the first place? you do know magic comes with a price'' he says looking through a book he was looking at before Emma came in.

''Well I know somebody who is upset and I want to find out what's going on...henry is worried as well and I cant help but want to know what's going on with this person'' she says looking down at her hands that's resting on his counter ''well there's more to this isn't there? and let me guess by henry being worried I'm guessing the person upset is Regina? why not just ask her?'' he says with a snarky tone.

''Look gold is there something I can do or not'' she asks in agitated voice she felt like she was losing her temper she just wanted to get what she needed then go but of course that's not going to happen ''well yes there is I did say but it wont be free'' he asks with a little smirk of his face.

how she wished she could just punch that smirk off his face ''okay fine what's the price gold'' ''well the price is I get to spend more time with my grandson is that a deal'' he asks her '' yes fine deal but I can't always get henry to spend time with you but I will try...so what's the spell? and what does it do?'' ''well the it isnt a spell its a potion that makes you bounded to someone, you can find out things about them that they wont tell you and it may also get you to find out what's been bothering her but cant be sure'' ''okay gold and what's the side effects and what will happen when you take it?'' she asks while watching gold look through the potions and sees him pick something up it looked like a bluish purple colour and he turns round and looks at her and answers ''well side effects can be headaches, basically flashes of the persons life you wish to know about sometimes it can be while sleeping or something while awake and other side effects not that common but you can feel tired a lot and the question to what will happen well basically you will take it and feel it running through you but nothing will happen yet you just have to think of the person you want to know about while taking it but be prepared nothing will happen straight away but after a day you will start to experience it'' he says handing over the potion to Emma.

''Well okay then thanks gold'' ''your welcome miss swan and remember the deal'' he says just double checking while she's heading for the door and turns back around ''yeah got it...the deal is to spend more time with henry got it'' she says walking out the door and heading to granny's.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone sorry haven't uploaded in ages been having a rough time at the moment but to make it up to you I have decided to make this chapter long for you and maybe something... but Anyway I hope you enjoy and again sorry but I will try my hardest so here is chapter 5 of heart beat drives you mad :) x**

**With Regina**

Regina was sitting on the couch drinking her apple cider after Emma left Thinking why cant she just leave it there its not here business anyway were not dating even though she wishes she was Emma's girlfriend maybe in the future wife but she knows it wont work out anyway so what's the point of admitting feelings that she doesn't even know will work, Sure she could try but she is fed up of trying at the moment she cant care about Emma all she cares about is getting drunk and her son that's all and god forbid she hopes she wont think about Emma maybe if drunk enough Emma will be out her mind.

Regina sits on the couch taking a sip of her cider feeling that burn at the back of her throat all the way down to her stomach. She loves alcohol sometimes after stressful day she would come home have a drink that's it she has never let herself lose control of alcohol like she is now she's already on her 4th glass and feeling a bit woozy but she's not going to stop drinking any time soon. after finishing that glass she gets up but then hears the doorbell so she goes to the door and opens it and there's Emma standing on her porch.

''Regina are you okay? just came to check on you'' Emma came because maybe now is the time to see maybe she can get the truth out of her before she takes the magic potion that gold gave her.

''yes Miss swan and why would you come to check on me?'' Regina slurred and Emma knows that right now Regina is drunk...so she stops closer to Regina and says ''Regina how much have you drank?'' she asks slowly watching Regina's eyes as the glance to the floor.

''well about 4 glasses I was about to be on my 5th glass before you disturbed me like you always do even if your not here I have you always in my mind and that's why i hate you because I can't care about you I refuse not to'' she says still looking at the floor and then out of no where Emma tucks her fingers under Regina's chin and lifts her face up and when they finally meet eyes Emma sees tears there.

''look Regina I know you hate me but I didn't know that was the reason'' she says still looking into Regina's eyes and wiping Regina's tears that slowly drops down her cheek but then once she does this Regina takes a step back and puts on a cold face.

''WHY ARE YOU HERE MISS SWAN AND WHY AM I ADMITTING ALL OF THIS TO YOU WHEN YOU DON'T EVEN CARE ABOUT ME...'' Regina angrily shouts but Emma still can't ignore those tears coming down Regina's face.

''Who says I don't care about you hell if I didn't care right now I wouldn't be here would I maybe just maybe I would be with Mary Margaret maybe even my job but the fact that I am here at the moment with you says that I don't care about them at the moment all I care about is doing what I should have done ages ago once I came into this town is to be there for you... hell I don't care if you want to push me away all you like but that's not going to stop me from trying because I'' Emma gets cut off by Regina's lips on hers and all she can think about at the moment is Regina's lips she wants to stay here in Regina's arms with Regina's lips on hers she couldn't want anything else and that's what Regina felt at the moment as well but there's a voice in her head that says ''what are you doing you cant care about miss swan remember...LOVE IS WEAKNESS...you will just end up hurt like always'' so Regina pulls away from Emma and says

''I THINK ITS TIME YOU GO NOW MISS SWAN'' she says pretending nothing just happened

'' NO...no Regina you cant push me away not right now not after you just kissing me hell if you think i'm just gonna stop being there after you kissing me you are thinking wrong... we need to talk about this'' Emma says

''good bye miss swan hope you have a good day bye'' Regina says quickly and shuts the door on Emma's face and all she can hear from the other side of the door is Emma shouting ''REGINA COME ON...JUST OPEN WE CAN TALK ABOUT THIS PLEASE'' but Regina knows she cant open the door not after what she just did so she ignores Emma and the consent banging on her door and goes back into the study and grabs fills up her drink and gulps it down and pours another one.

With Emma.

Emma is still banging on the door once Regina shut the door on her still trying to get her to open the door ''COME ON REGINA DON'T PUSH ME AWAY...YOU KNOW WHAT FINE I'M GOING BUT I WONT GIVE UP I CAN PROMISE YOU THAT...BYE REGINA'' so Emma goes back to her car and jumps in and sits there for a bit and reaches into her pocket reaches out the potion and says '' This is for you Regina and this is for how much I care about you'' she takes off the lid then gulps it down in one drop then drives off home.

Once she reaches home she gets out the car nothing has happend yet but she remembers gold voice in her head saying it wont work straight away but it will so she goes and haves a shower and goes to check on henry because henry decided to stay with her today.

she goes up to Henry's bed ''hey kid'' and he stops reading his magazine on heroes and villains and looks up '' hey mom.. let me guess time for bed?'' he says hoping its not and Emma cant help but laugh at his face '' i'm afraid so kid...you need a good sleep and don't want your mom being angry at me for keeping you awake and looking like a zombie in the morning''

''okay mum going to bed happy see magazine free'' he says putting his magazine on his bedside table and snuggling down under the covers '' mum?'' he asks looking up at Emma ''yes kid'' ''do you think something is going on with mom?'' he says looking at Emma with worried eyes. Emma looks at those eyes and cant help but want to not make him feel worried but she has to tell him the truth she cant just lie he will be upset so she says ''yes i think there is something going on...but hen i'm not going to give up okay...you trust me right kid?''she says looking at him in the eyes and he goes down fully into the bed and says ''yes mum i trust you.. I know you care about mom'' '' what do you mean kid?'' and henry sits up ''look mum I know you like mom... I have known you had feelings for her and trust me I don't need a superpower to know if your lying or not'' he says with a little smirk and she laughs ''okay kid get it now go get some sleep'' Emma gets up off the bed.

''night mum love you'' he says going back under the covers and drifting to sleep and Emma looks at him and says ''night kid'' and turns off the light then goes into her room and settles down into bed and into a deep sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone this is chapter 6 of heart beat drives you mad hope you enjoy :)**

**The next day with Regina**

Regina wakes up in her bed feeling like something was off about herself, she felt different like an out of body experience she felt darkness running through her veins from inside out she don't want to feel this darkness again she wanted to be better for henry and also Emma if someday she would have her but she doubts it. She don't know why but she feels not right for Emma, Emma was the light and she was the darkness why would the light want to be with the darkness,

Regina feels like no matter how much she tries to change she will always have that darkness maybe it will fade but it will always be there beneath the surface and inside her heart.

Regina thought back from the dreams she has been having maybe the darkness is trying to catch up to here first dream was her ripping out charming's heart now last night another dream but this time it was Emma. Emma and Regina was kissing and cuddling but then something changed she pulled away from Emma and looked at her with a evil look and started choking Emma and that's when Regina woke up crying and then fell back to sleep she refuses to feel that darkness but she refuses to even be round Emma because she don't know how far that darkness will go.

She decides to go to work today she jumps into the shower, gets changed, does her make-up she decides to skip breakfast so she just jumps into her car and decides to go to granny's before work to get a cup of coffee because she feels she wont be able to stay awake for the day.

Regina walks through the door and straight away spots Emma sitting in a booth looking down at her hot chocolate she feels like she should just leave but don't want to make a scene, Emma may not be staring at her but everyone else is so she walks up to the counter cursing her high heels for making such a noise on the floor and asks for her usual and as ruby gets her usual she hears that voice that she knew who it belonged to say ''Regina we need to talk''

**At granny's diner with Emma**

Emma was sitting in the booth looking at her drink thinking of Regina, until she hears the bell go to say someone has walked through the door, she can't be bothered to look up so keeps looking down.

out of no where she hears high heels on the floor and she knew that Regina was here so she looks up and her feet suddenly have a mind of there own and decides to walk up to Regina, next thing she realizes is she is right behind Regina and says in a serious voice '' Regina we need to talk''.

Emma watches as Regina turns round and Emma can see the shocked face but then Regina puts on her mayor face and says''yes miss swan...hurry up though I have not got long as you can see I have work to do, which reminds me have you done the paperwork that was due 4 weeks ago maybe 5 weeks ago'' Regina asks with that voice that always puts shivers down your spine but Emma ignored those shivers and says

''look Regina we need to talk about yesterday I'm sorry for just going into your house and ki...'' Regina quickly cuts her off before she says anything else '' sorry miss swan but I gotta go and don't worry there's nothing to discus about yesterday obviously you being a idiot, so anyway goodbye and I want my paperwork on my desk by today'' Regina says walking off.

Emma wants to go after her but decides just to leave it there she will talk to her later when she gives in that stupid paperwork.


End file.
